Taking Control
by athos21
Summary: Rachel is tired of Quinn always taking control! re-submitted due to formatting errors! My first ever fan fic, please be nice Read and Review too!


Quinn Fabray threw her head back against the pillows, let out and animalistic moan and tried to wrap her mind around the sensations currently running through her body. Nobody had any made her feel like this not Puck, Finn and certainly not Sam. In fact the person, who was making Quinn moan in pleasure, was the last person anyone at WMHS would have thought. Yet Quinn was currently laid topless on her bed eyes screwed shut as none other than Rachel Berry was kissing and licking her way along Quinn's neck and jawline.

Had anyone from outside walked into the room at this moment they would have thought Hell had frozen over and the rest of the world had gone totally mad, not that either of the girls would have noticed; Quinn's attention was solely on the feel of Rachel's tongue as it slowly made its way across her sensitive collarbone, while Rachel, ever the perfectionist, was only concerned with making Quinn feel as good as she possibly could. Now despite the fact that any other person may have died of shock at the sight of the Head Cheerleader moaning and writhing under the tongue of William McKinley's favourite Slushie target, it had in fact become a rather common sight in both the Berry and Fabray household over the past month. "God Rachel...Don't...ooohh...ever...stop" A breathy moan escaped Quinn's lips. "Don't worry, baby. I'm not going anywhere" Rachel moved her still fully clothed body so she was straddling Quinn's midsection. Leaning forward Rachel brushed her lips across Quinn's reveling in the taste of her girlfriend. This time is was Quinn's tongue who was seeking entrance to Rachel's mouth, who gratefully accepted, dragging on it with her lips before thrusting her own into Quinn's eagerly awaiting smile exploring an all too familiar terrain which in Rachel's opinion should be explored at every possible opportunity.

The need for oxygen got the better of Rachel and she slowly pulled away, much to Quinn's dismay. Quinn looked longingly into Rachel's eyes, slowly running her hands across her girlfriend's perfect stomach and under her blouse. "You are such a tease" Quinn quipped. "…and far too overdressed" she added before bringing her hands up to start unbuttoning the offending item of clothing. Rachel arched her back when Quinn brought her nails down over the newly exposed skin pausing briefly to take a rapidly hardening nipple between her fingers. Rachel moaned. "God I love it when you don't wear a bra" whispered Quinn before reaching up to take it in her mouth. Rachel's mouth fell open at the sensation of Quinn's hot mouth over her chest "Quinn…" she whimpered. "Yes Rachel" Quinn smirked slowly running her tongue along the sensitive underside of Rachel's breast. "I never wear a bra" she said raising her eyebrow slightly. Quinn smirked again "I know" she said and bit down on the sensitive bud. Rachel's back arched again at the pleasurably pain suddenly shooting through her body before settling in her already throbbing center. "Quinn" Rachel panted, "Quinn, stop…" Quinn pulled away slowly raising an eyebrow "Stop?" she asked leaning in to whisper in Rachel's ear "Why ever would you want me to do that?" she added before running her tongue down from her ear to her pulse point before softly biting down and soothing the red mark with a kiss "Oh god…I…Damn, that feels good Quinn" "I know" Quinn smirked before letting her lips and tongue explore more of Rachel's neck and collarbone.

Today was supposed to be all about Rachel making Quinn feel good after she surprised Rachel on her birthday with tickets for an off-Broadway production of 'Wicked' preceded by a romantic dinner in a specialist vegan restaurant. She had been blown away by the food, and rather impressed to with the acting although "I could do it better Quinn, but really thank you!" and yes she had applauded after 'Defying gravity' even if she did refuse to stand because after all "That top note, did seem a little forced". Then coming home to a night of hot passionate sex during which Rachel had orgasmed a ridiculous six times, Rachel swore she was going to find a way to show Quinn how much she loved her and how grateful she was for everything Quinn had done for her and after a week of conflicting schedules, Cheerios practice and Glee rehearsals, Rachel had decided that Friday night was the perfect time to put her plan into action. It had all started off well, her fathers were away at a conference for the weekend and she had quickly invited Quinn to come round under the premise of getting a take-out and watching a movie.

Things had started off fantastically, sticking to Rachel's timetable perfectly (she had attempted to make a powerpoint but deemed a timetable more appropriate) half way through the movie Rachel moved so she had her head tucked under Quinn's chin and as the credits had started to roll, she slowly turned her head and began kissing a path up to Quinn's ear "Let's move this upstairs" she growled before taking Quinn's earlobe into her mouth and sucking on it gently. Quinn moaned in response before Rachel grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs. Rachel had managed to get Quinn topless and was about to execute stage three of her plan but once again Quinn had managed to get the upper hand, or lower hand, as Rachel noticed it moving down to undo the zip on her skirt. "Quinn stop" she moaned again "Tonight was supposed to be about me making you feel good!" she said cupping the other girls face and bringing her in for a kiss. Quinn smiled against Rachel's lips before pulling back slightly "You are making me feel good" she responded with a small glint in her eye, she leaned forward once more, running her tongue along the shell of Rachel's ear "Do you have any idea how good it makes me feel when I hear you moaning my name" She whispered kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear "How completely and totally sexy I feel when I know you're wet for me" She licked and kissed her way along Rachel's jawline before bringing her lips up to meet Rachel's, noticing her eyes were closed Quinn quickly switched their positions so she was now straddling Rachel, before bringing her lips crashing on to Rachel's and plunging her tongue deep into her mouth.

Rachel's eyes shot open as she tried to comprehend exactly how Quinn had managed to flip them without her knowledge. Quinn smirked at the slight look of confusion in Rachel's eyes, leaning forward once more so her lips were millimeters away from Rachel's " and you have absolutely no idea how wet I get when I see you underneath me like this" She ghosted her lips across Rachel's before settling them in the crook of her neck "Knowing that I am the _only _person who gets to see you like this, the only one who has seen Rachel Berry reduced to a quivering *kiss* moaning *lick* speechless *kiss* groaning *kiss* fragile *lick* mess, gets me so insanely hot it takes all me strength not to come when I hear you shout my name" Quinn removed her head from its current resting place of Rachel's collarbone and hazel eyes were meet with usually brown eyes which were now practically black with need. Rachel was panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly dragging Quinn's eyes away from Rachel's until they were met with the sight of Rachel's breasts. Breasts that were just screaming out to be liked and Quinn was never one to refuse that, sensing what Quinn was about to do Rachel attempted to roll the pair over but instead found her hands pinned above her head and Quinn growling in her ear. "and where do you think you're going? Do I have to tie you up?" Rachel bit her lip and arched her back "Quinn" she huffed "Please, I want to make you feel like this…we're not sticking to my timetable!" At this Quinn's tongue stopped its slow decent down Rachel's body. Looking back up, Quinn cocked an eyebrow "Timetable?" Rachel threw her head back in frustration "Yes Quinn, my timetable" Quinn sat up so she was still straddling Rachel's midsection. "My timetable that I spent a very long time compiling" Quinn couldn't help but let out a small laugh "and what exactly was this timetable for?" "It…well… it detailed exactly how I wanted this night to go! And this…" she motioned between the two of them with her hands "was not part of it! I'm meant to be in control, I'm supposed to…" Rachel was cut off by Quinn pressing her lips roughly into hers "God you're sexy when you're rambling" Quinn said before slipping her tongue into Rachel's still pouting mouth. "This timetable… you wouldn't happen to still have it would you?" Rachel bit her lip as her eyes flashed across to her top drawer.

Quinn pulled away slightly, grinding her crotch into Rachel's eliciting a small moan from the brunette before leaning across and scooping the timetable out of the drawer. It was immaculate, not that Quinn had expected anything less, the colour coded sheet had down to the minute instructions of how the night had been intended. Reading down the list Quinn let out an audible gasp and Rachel smirked beneath her slowly running her hands up Quinn's thighs running them around to her lower back, keeping Quinn steady as Rachel leant up, taking the timetable from her hands and throwing it across the room "Step 4 was supposed to be a surprise" she whispered slowly pushing Quinn back down on the bed "Now, if you don't mind, step 5 is a personal favourite of mine and as I'm sure you noticed we are at least 17 minutes behind schedule and you know I hate being late." Rachel muttered, her mouth making its way from Quinn's neck up to her lips. "Now…if you'll allow me to continue I do believe we were about to proceed to step 4, even if the surprise factor has been slightly diminished but I do believe I can improvise. I'm very good at that you know." "Just shut up and fuck me Berry!" Quinn retorted. Rachel just smiled and ground her hips downwards, making sure Quinn felt how wet she was, even through the combined three layers of clothing. "Tut, tut Quinn, that kind of language just won't do, imagine what everyone would think if they heard that language!" "I swear to God Rachel, if you don't do something soon it's not going to be my language you're complaining about!" My, my Quinn I hope this temper of yours isn't going to interfere with my plans? Or am I going to have to tie you down?"

Quinn let out a long moan, half due to the idea of being tied down and dominated by Rachel and half due to the fact that Rachel's very skilled hands had made their way to her breast and were currently kneading and squeezing the flesh there. But this was Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader and HBIC of McKinley High. She was on top in every aspect of her life and this was no exception. Flashing Rachel a smile she once again tried to flip their positions but Rachel was quicker. Preempting the movement Rachel maneuvered them both so Quinn was at the head of the bed with her arms pinned above her head and Rachel had to laugh at the predicament the two found themselves in, the roles totally reversed from just a few moments ago. Leaning down to capture Quinn's lips in her own Rachel let out her own little laugh. "hmm, this position seems familiar now, doesn't it." Running her tongue teasingly along Quinn's jaw she reached over to the top drawer once more. "As much as I hate not sticking to my timetable and although the ties aren't meant to come into this until step 7, this does seem like the only way I can get the message across that I'm in charge tonight" She said while tying Quinn's wrists to the headboard. Her chest tantalizingly close to Quinn's lips "and I honestly have to say I was rather shocked you didn't find these when you were looking for the timetable" she finished by checking the restraints one last time. Looking down Rachel suppressed a small giggle at the sight of Quinn struggling against her binds attempting to take Rachel's breasts in her mouth. "You want these baby…" Rachel ran her hands up her body and began slowly caressing her breast "oooh, you waant these" She ground down once more and Quinn hissed in response. Had Rachel not been so aroused herself she would have been quite content with teasing Quinn some more but the feel if Quinn beneath her was slowly beginning to become too much. Leaning forward and taking Quinn breast in her mouth once more, Rachel's lips made their way down Quinn's perfectly toned stomach and abs, stopping briefly to dip into her navel forcing Quinn to whimper, her hands wrapping themselves tightly around the headboard as her back arched, pushing her body further into Rachel's. "Rachel…ooh god…" Quinn panted "I need you baby…no more teasing ooohhh Rachel…please baby." Rachel leant forward her tongue brushing the shell of Quinn's ear. "Well then I think we need to get rid of this then" she added in a sultry tone, her fingers' gripping the hem of Quinn's cheerio's skirt. Rachel moved her body down over Quinn's again, bringing the skirt with her. She gasped at the sight now before her, Quinn had neglected to wear underwear, how had she missed that! "My my Quinn, no underwear? Someone was hoping to get lucky tonight, yes?" Rachel's tongue took up its previous position just below Quinn's navel, "I have you, I'm already lucky" Rachel felt herself grow even wetter at the honesty in Quinn's words as she started leaving wet kisses along Quinn's hip bones before lightly biting down and soothing the mark with a kiss "I love how you're body responds to me Quinn" She slowly kissed down Quinn's inner thigh, intentionally avoiding the one place she knew Quinn wanted her to be. "I love how I can make you moan when I kiss you here" Rachel placed a chaste kiss where Quinn's thigh meets her stomach and Quinn let out a breathy moan above her.

Smiling she ghosted her lips over Quinn's dripping sex as Quinn desperately bucked her hips eager for contact "Or how even my breath can have you bucking like a horny teenager!" Quinn growled and pulled against her restraints "I am I horny teenager! And I swear to God Rachel If you…ooohh holy fuck Rach, that's….oh my god…" Quinn was cut off as Rachel's mouth eventually reached its goal. "You talk far too much Quinn" Rachel moaned against her sex sending pleasurable jolts shooting through Quinn's entire body. Rachel flattened her tongue and ran it through Quinn's dripping folds at an agonizingly slow pace, before gently flicking it over Quinn's clit "Please baby, oh god, please…" Quinn pulled at her binds once more, looking down at Rachel almost pleading with her eyes. "I want to touch you…I need to feel you…please baby, untie me…I promise I'll be good" Rachel scooted up Quinn's stopping briefly to kiss her girlfriend, running her tongue along Quinn's lower lip, causing the blond to moan at the taste of herself on Rachel's lips. Running her hands down Quinn's arms Rachel untied her "You promise baby?" She asked while sliding her body down Quinn's once more. "Now, where was I?" she asked her self casually. "Oh yes" she giggled before continuing her assault on Quinn's clit. Quinn groaned and threaded her hands through Rachel's hair keeping her in place.

After all the foreplay Quinn knew she wouldn't last long especially not when Rachel's mouth doing such wonderful things to her body. Sensing her girlfriends near arrival, Rachel dropped her hand to join her tongue, running two fingers gently along Quinn's folds before positioning them at her entrance "Ready Quinn?" Rachel whispered, not really waiting for an answer before pushing her fingers into Quinn's tight body. Both girls let out guttural moans at the sensation as Rachel began thrusting her hand in and out, hitting Quinn in all the right places, scissoring every so often as her mouth traced patterns over Quinn's sensitive clit once more. "God, Rachel…Please I'm so close baby… harder baby more… yyyeeesss oh god Rachel that's it right there baby more" Rachel's thrusts became erratic as she removed her tongue from Quinn's clit so she could kiss her properly, throwing her leg over Quinn's thigh trying to relieve some of the tension building between her thighs. Grinding her hips into Quinn's leg and rocking Rachel knew she didn't have long. Still thrusting her hand, she brought her thumb up to circle Quinn's clit. Burying her head in the crook of Quinn's neck, Rachel let out a long moan as she moved her body so her clit hit against Quinn's thigh. Feeling Rachel's movements Quinn bucked her leg up, hitting Rachel in just the right place. "Fuck Quinn…" Rachel panted, biting down on the soft flesh of Quinn's neck, she was going to leave a mark, but that was something to worry about later right now, she needed Quinn to do that again. "Yes, baby…again" Bringing her hands round to Rachel's ass Quinn let out a short scream as Rachel hit that sweet spot one more time "I have a better….oh fuck Rachel….idea… shit…oh….ohh… Come with me baby" Rachel bit down again as she felt Quinn's finger come round and start playing with her clit " I want to hear you scream my name when you come" Rachel smiled against Quinn's neck. She wasn't losing it this close to the end. Lifting her head up so she was staring into hazel eyes "Only if you scream mine first Quinn" and with that Rachel thrust her hand into Quinn one last time, her thumb running frantic circles over her clit as Quinn came apart beneath her " FUCK….RACHEL….SHIT…yes baby yeah I'm coming Rachel….RACHEL!" Quinn went limp as Rachel rode her thigh bringing her to her own climax. "Quuuuiiiinnnn… Oh god Quinnn, fuck…." Stars exploded behind her eyes as she looked down to see Quinn panting limply below her, raising an eyebrow Quinn used her remaining energy to roughly flick Rachel's clit, that was all it took as she let out a low moan and collapsed in a heap on top of her girlfriend.

A few moments passed as the two girls regained their breath. Rachel was the first to move as she rolled off Quinn, cuddling into her girlfriends neck. "That…was…erm, yeah…wow" Quinn let out a small laugh, "Who'd have thought Rachel Berry would be rendered speechless!" She rolled over wrapping her arm protectively around Rachel's waist. "It was pretty amazing though" she added. Rachel sighed, relaxing into Quinn's embrace. "Yeah it was…" she replied "…Quinn" "Hmmm…" she said lazily kissing Rachel's neck, "let me tie you up again tomorrow?" "Definitely not" Quinn yawned "It's my turn tomorrow, I would have done it earlier if I'd know you had the ties!" Rachel moaned and ground herself into Quinn crotch once more. Putting her hand on Rachel's hip Quinn leant forward, kissing the brunette behind her ear. "Get some sleep baby, I plan on starting early tomorrow."


End file.
